La bela cena
by Any-Chan
Summary: A procura de uma jantar romântico, um espanhol vê o nome do restaurante ..La bela cena..e pensa que poderá se entender melhor com o garçom. Mas o que o coitado não sabia é que de espanhol o restaurante só tinha o nome.Vi, pra vc!


**1) **Saint Seiya não me pertence

**2) **Fanfic feita em comemoração ao niver da nee-chan (Angel Vv)

**3) **Haverá um glossário no final da fic, caso queiram saber o significado de certas palavras que apareceram em espanhol

**La bela cena**

Shura era um atraente jovem espanhol que conhecera faz algum tempo, também, estavam namorando. Ele a convidou para um jantar para comemorar um mês de namoro.

Quem era ela? Virginia Carbonari. É uma mulher nos seus altos 1,53m,; com dezessete anos; cabelos castanhos (médios) lisos e curtos e os olhos mel acinzentados, enfim, encantadora aos olhos do espanhol.

Ele, antes, estava de viagem ao Brasil, mas decidiu permanecer e continuar seu trabalho (que antes regia na Grécia), no Brasil. Não sabia muito português, falava um espaporto (XD). E Viba(como era conhecida)? Bem, ela se virava com o tão popular portanhol brasileiro.

Eles marcaram de se encontrar ás sete horas da noite , em um belo restaurante de São Paulo chamado: La bela cena. O nome, é claro, atraiu Shura...pelo menos eles o entenderiam melhor, bom, era o que ele achava.

- Boa noite! - disse um garçom, indo atender o casal recém chegado

- Boa noite - disse Viba, sentando-se ao lado de uma janela..ameaçava chover.

- O que vão querer? - pergunta ele, depois de ter entregado o cardápio

- Hum..Shura, você que sabe - diz Virginia, fechando o cardápio e olhando para o espanhol que parecia confuso , olhando as diversas comidas estranhas no cardápio de um restaurante espanhol.

Ele fecha o cardápio e parecia decidido a..

- ¿Aquí tiene baño?

- Bom senhor, só temos torneira e vaso sanitário no nosso banheiro..

Shura definitivamente não entendeu nada, mas não podia fazer feio, não na frente dela..

- Cierto. Puedes llevar la carta¿si?

- Não posso sair daqui senhor, e o correio já está fechado - comenta o garçom

- Acho que ele já tem algo em mente para pedir - disse Viba, entregando os dois cardápios ao confuso garçom - e confio plenamente no paladar dele..

- Hum... ¿gasosa?

Viba fica vermelha e o garçom, rapidamente diz:

- Er, senhor, venha comigo - ele leva Shura ao banheiro - necessidades aqui

- Ah, no - ele conserta o cabelo no espelho - já no quero más el baño..

- Tem certeza?

- Sí. Tíenes...hum... ¿viño?

- Vinho? Tem sim..

- Me trae el mejor, por encuanto.. - e se senta novamente na mesa e olha atentamente para ela..

- Você está bem? - pergunta ela, preocupada - Sente algo?

- ¿Se siento algo? - ele sorri - por supuesto que si..amor - ele beija a mão dela, enquanto o garçom volta com o vinho e duas taças - obrigado! - disse Shura

- Já sabem o que vão querer para jantar?

Virginia olha para Shura..

- ¿Tienes pescado?

- Ah não, sabe, meu tempo é muito corrido e pescar nesse Tietê não presta..

- ¿Qué? Pesce.. pesce.. -ele começa a imitar um peixe, fazendo o garçom ficar vermelho e Viba rir

- Eu sei senhor, quando se pesca, logicamente que é peixe

- ¬¬''' - Shura

- Mas se o senhor quiser, temos peixe aqui..

- ¡Eso! Peixe, queremos eso..

- Certo. Algo mais?

- Quero.. hum.. patatas fritas! A viba le gusta.. n.n

- Ah, mas senhor.. não recebemos patas dos açougues..

- No son patas, e si patatas...

- batata? - pergunta Viba

- ¡Sí! Gracias mí amor. Sí, quero batatas fritas..

- Certo. Esperem um pouco, logo volto..

- Um ratito¿cierto?

- Shura, um ratito? o.õ - Viba

- Si, que no demores :)

O garçom volta ofegante...

- Senhor, o rato é para agora?

- Bueno, es por eso que es un rato¿no? Em um instante.. - comenta Shura abismado, vendo o garçom voltar correndo para a cozinha.

- Tonces Viba, já hace um mês mágico em minha opinión..

Virginia ainda parecia um pouco assustada

- Er,sim , claro.. mágico mesmo! n.n''

- Te amo - disse o espanhol em todo o seu charme

O garçom volta correndo

- Senhor

- ¿Sí?

- Está aqui! Não é uma gracinha? Praticamente acabou de nascer, o bichinho foge em.. - ele ri, segurando o bichinho como se troféu fosse

- Ah! - grita Virgínia, se levantando rapidamente da cadeira, Shura fazendo o mesmo..

- ¿Qué estás fazendo?

- O senhor não pediu um rato?

- Mas eso es um ráton... ¡eu no pedi eso!

- Mas..mas senhor, a mãe dele morreu envenenada, não quer nem levar para criar?

- ¡Sale! ¬¬'' Mas regrese logo¿sí?

- Ta.. - o garçom sai indignado

- Perdon Vi, no se que aconteceu aqui.. - e se senta novamente

- É melhor cancelar o jantar, não acha? - pergunta ela, também se sentando

- Si, vou hacer eso já..

E começa a chover.. e o garçom volta

- Señor¿Puede fechar la ventana, por favor?

- Senhor, que isso! Acha mesmo que eu..que eu peidei no meu local de trabalho?

Virginia começa a rir

- Ele disse para fechar a janela - explica ela

- Ah - o garçom olha em volta,querendo se certificar de que ninguém ouvira...ficando vermelho, fecha a janela

- Gracias - disse Shura - e, por favor, cancele la cena ¬¬''

- Não posso cancelar o restaurante o.õ

-La cena..er...jantar

- Ah! Mas, porquê?

- Bueno, creo que a cocina está com muchos ratóns ¬¬''

- A não, foi só essa cria :D

- ¬¬'

- Certo -.-'' Mas ainda vai querer uma sobremesa, não é? Eu ganho assim..T.T

- Ah, sobre..que?

- Sobremesa - explica Virginia - dulce, sabe?

- Ah, cierto. Um helado de Vainilla¿tienes?

- Claro! Logo volto!

- Pelo menos eso.. - ri Shura, segurando a mão dela

O garçom volta meio desajeitado e carregava algo

- Eu não acredito! O.o''' - Viba

- Ni yo o.o'' - Disse Shura também pasmo

- Pronto - O garçom apóia um ventilados em cima de uma cadeira, em frente ao casal, chamando a atenção de alguns fregueses

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Shura

- Ventilador "helado" , do Paraguay :D é baratinho, sabe? No camelô.. ele é da Vainilla

- E quem é Vainilla? O.õ - Virginia

- Minha..

- EDUARDO! - Aparece uma senhora baixa e gordinha, parecida com o garçom. Tinha a pele morena, cabelos ressecados pretos com vários fios brancos á vista. Ela segurava um rolo de macarrão em uma mão, enquanto a outra apanhava sobre a ação do mesmo

-Mãe! - Eduardo (garçom)

- O que meu ventilador faz aqui?

- Tudo pelo cliente, hehe

A mulher se vira , ficando frente a frente com um confuso Shura e uma assustada Viba.

-¿Que el quiso decir? - pregunta Shura

- Acho que.. - Virginia paga pela bebida e puxa Shura pelo braço - coooorre!

Os dois saíram em desparada, indo comemorar no apartamento de Shura, que se propôs a preparar o maravilhoso jantar...bem, era o que ela achava.

- Mas..eu em o.o' -Vainilla

- Esse rolo de macarrão assusta, eu já disse u.ú - Shura

- Eu só ia oferecer a especialidade da casa, o macarrão , e dar o endereço do camelô do seu pai para comprarem o ventildor.

FIM

_Glossário_

_La bela cena (nome do restaurante) - O belo jantar_

_Baño - banheiro_

_Carta- cardápio_

_Gasosa - refrigerante_

"_me trae el mejor" - me traga o melhor_

_Pescado - peixe_

_Patata- batatas_

_Um ratito - um instante_

_Pronto - logo _

_Helado - sorvete_

_Vainilla - baunilha_

_-_

_Espero que tenham gostado... e você também nee-chan n.n_

_Sei que seu aniversário não é hoje, mas sabe que te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo e que te adoro!_

_Kissus!_

_Any-Chan_


End file.
